


Bedrest

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Jane agreed to see to Davepeta's wounds after Jade carried them to her house.  Consists of one short chatlog with Jane and Jade.
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Kudos: 9





	Bedrest

JANE: I’m honestly not entirely sure that sprites can truly die.  
JADE: oh believe me they can :(  
JANE: I’m sorry.  
JANE: Do I want to know how you came across that piece of information?  
JADE: my version of davesprite died on the ship when typheus destroyed lowas  
JANE: Oh.  
JANE: Then I truly am sorry.  
JANE: However, it’s no matter.  
JANE: This particular sprite is not at risk of dying, not any time soon anyway.  
JANE: Dirk mentioned them once offhandedly.  
JANE: I assumed that he was just pulling my leg.  
JANE: I mean, who would realistically believe that one of the trolls had fused bodies with the bird version of Dirk’s bro?  
JADE: didnt you run around the medium with jasprose though?  
JANE: Well, I suppose I did.  
JADE: but theyre going to be okay?  
JANE: Absolutely.  
JANE: Their reentry was messy, but sprites are more resilient than most, one way or another.  
JADE: good  
JADE: jane im  
JADE: im really glad ive gotten to know you :)  
JANE: Awww.  
JANE: You’re just saying that because I have the capacity to heal your friends even after they die.  
JADE: what no thats not what i meant  
JADE: jane no id never  
JANE: Oh, no I was joking!  
JANE: I’m sorry.  
JANE: That was in poor taste.  
JADE: oh  
JADE: phew  
JADE: its all good :)  
JANE: Can I get you some tea or anything?  
JANE: Davepeta will be awake here in a couple of hours.  
JADE: that would be great!! :)  
JADE: and again thank you so much for seeing to them  
JANE: Anything for a friend.  
JANE: :B


End file.
